


Roman Reigns Sex Headcanon

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [99]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Roman Reigns Sex Headcanon

****

  * _Roman is like a sex god in bed._
  * _Though he loves receiving he likes to be the one giving._
  * _He loves eating you out, seeing you squirm, while he holds your hips down._
  * _Slowly licking your clit with his tongue._
  * _Fingering you until you squirt._
  * _Roman loves hearing you moan and gasp._
  * _Also begging for more._
  * _Roman treats you like a goddess in bed, touching and pleasuring you, always putting your needs first._
  * _Roman groping, massaging your boobs._
  * _He’s big on foreplay._
  * _The only time Roman is ever rough in bed with you is when he is punishing you._
  * _Or when he is jealous._
  * _Roman always makes you squirt and orgasm._
  * _You are always dazed and exhausted after the two of you’s have sex, making Roman feel proud of himself._
  * _Roman always cums inside you._
  * _Roman has a high sex drive he can go all night long._
  * _Roman calling you baby girl when he’s making love to you or fucking you._
  * _His favourite position is missionary and you on top of him riding him._
  * _Roman has a daddy kink._
  * _Roman only masturbates when you aren’t there or away somewhere._
  * _Roman bending you over his lap and spanking your ass._
  * _Every time you have sex or a sexual act with Roman it is always mind-blowing._
  * _Roman pulling your hair into a ponytail as you blow him._
  * _“That’s it baby girl.” He moaned._
  * _Roman teasing you._
  * _Roman is a huge romantic, lighting candles up and playing sex music._
  * _He’s not big on quickies, he’d rather take his time with you. Though if he was really desperate then you’s two will have a quickie._
  * _Leaving marks on each other._
  * _You always end up limping after you’s two have sex._
  * _Roman is big on aftercare, he’ll make sure you are alright, getting you a drink of water and so on._
  * _He’s defiantly big on after cuddles. Always being the big spoon, or letting you rest your head on his chest while his hand rubbed up and down your back, placing soft kisses against the top of your head. And telling you how much he loves you._




End file.
